Scroops revenge
by DJ TammyKat
Summary: scroops kidnapeds jim for revenge, but what will he do to jim that makes him so afraid? are the others in danger too? who will save him? its R for later on pplez. Please review for me? has to reload the storey. by the way thanx --Night Music-- for the rev
1. Default Chapter

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 1--- As Jim stood at his doorway to his room a smirk slowly develop on his face. 2 years after that night when the Benbow inn burnt down it was finally rebuilt. He dumped his stuff on his bed and went to the window. It had been along time since he had been bothered to look out his window, back then he didn't care about much. The sun was setting and the sky was a deep orangey- red. Jim thought of when that star went supernova on that trip to treasure planet with silver, it was the same colour as the sky at the moment. Jim missed silver badly, he was like a father to him. He almost went with silver when he asked him to escape with him. He often wondered what it would have been like if he went away with silver. Jim let his thoughts play on Silver for a while, wondering where he was, and how much trouble he has caused since then. just then morph flew into his room squawking "dinners ready, dinners ready" interrupting his thoughts. As Jim ran after the pink blob he never notice the yellow eyes staring out at him thou the bushes  
  
"Amelia? Dilbert? What are you guys doing here?" Jim heard his mum yelp in surprise as their to old friends enter the room. "Now Sarah I've told you call me AMY" the feline captain scolded gently. "Oh yeah... yo mum I invited them over before the wedding happened' Jim said "well" Sarah said look at her son "next time warn me ok?" Jim grin up at his mum. Jim looked over at the two odd couple standing nearby. Captain Amelia and Dr Delbert Doppler stood there with small smile on their face. When they aren't agueing with each other they got along very well. Who would of guessed that the lady-shy soc would actually propose to the bossy feline captain. They where to wed in a week or so. After a couple of hours chatting away over wedding plans and Jims early graduation from the academy the happy four sat down for a meal. the eyes outside narrowed evilly with thoughts in his head. At that moment Jim looked up at the window  
  
......'He thinks he's sooo smart... Look at him... Sitting there with out a care... well ... for now at lease If only he knew...oh if only he knew'...... Without another thought the figure slid away into the darkness  
  
"Hey" yelled Jim suddenly jumping up from the table startling everyone there. "Jim what is it" Amy queried. Everyone turned to the window. "I thought I... never mind...I just...it's nothing" Jim sat down slowly not letting his eyes leave the window. 'I swear I saw someone out there' Jim thought to him self. Everything return to normal except for Jim who had that nagging voice in the back of his head that said someone was there watching them... no...it was watching him... Jim shivered and looked back out the window and saw nothing but darkness.  
  
Jim walked into his room pretty late that night. He had stayed up listening to Amy and Delbert story of there latest adventure. It reminded Jim of the stories Silver used to tell the crew on slow night. Stories that scared you but left you hanging for more, with silver using his arm for a shadow puppet. Jim remembered how much he had hate being there but at that time he was starting to enjoy himself. Jim look out his window in hope he might see Silver pop his head up out with that grin he always wore, but nothing was there. Jim sighed as he closed his door behind him. Just then some thing hit him in the back of his head knocking him to the floor hard. As Jim fell and hit his head hard on the ground. As he tried to steady his vision he felt his hands pulled behind him with hard tug Jim struggled as hard as he could. But as he lashed out at the attacker only to has his arm grab in a sharp pinch. He started to yell but all he got was a gag over his mouth and hear a voice hiss in his ear "misss me cabin boy" Jims eye opened wider as he realized who it was but before he could do anything a hard pincher hit him again in the head and into the darkness for real.  
  
As Sarah walked by Jims door she stopped and sniff she could smell smoke, but she didn't mind if Jim was a smoker or not, it was that Jim knew rules of no smoking in the inn. Sarah frowned "Jim?" she asked but no answer came "Jim...JIM" Sarah growled at his door. "trouble Sarah" Amelia asked as she creped up stairs. "the door.." she growled and Amy got the drift quickly "what he do now?" Sarah almost lost it then "smell the smoke" Amy nodded "so you think he's smoking" she queried as she slammed the door open, then squealed and jumped back. "DILBY, DILBY" she cried. Dilbert ran up the stairs to see her hold Sarah back from the fire "JIM" she cried trying to get in the room as Dilbert looked in the room he saw no sight of Jim. Jim had vanished 


	2. who where why?

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 2- Sarah sat crying in the chair as the police man asked question after question. She had been there for nearly 2 hours with Amelia and Dilbert, saying the same things over and over "I don't know where he is. We had dinner, after he went up to his room at 10ish, I can up at 15 past and the room was on fire we DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPEN OR WHERE HE IS" she screeched at the policemen in the room before collapsing into another wave of sobs. Amelia sat down beside he to comfort her "now Sarah we shall have noon of this nonsence" she ordered "now we shall solve this as soon as you pull yourself together woman" Amelia looked at the officer questioning her "now Jim would not run away, Sarah would never harm him and if you don't start finding the people respocible for this I'll see to it that you all lose your jobs" she glared at him "now what are you going to do about it" the police man shrug his shoulders and yelled over to his men to head back to the station "your LEAVING" Dilbert yelled at him "and you call yourself a POLICEMAN" Amelia snarled. "I'm sorry 'mam but no clue to kidappin so its an obviously runaway. we just have to wait till he comes home" and with that he turn around and marched out the door. Sarah was in to big of a shock to start crying again. Amelia sighed "well I suppose we'll have to solve it ourselves then" Sarah started to cry again "how we don't know where he is or who took him" she cried. Dilbert shot a quick look at his soon to be wife "well" said Amy lookin at Dilbert "we do have a few ideas" with that Dilbert went into the kitchen to make some tea. They where gonna need it  
  
Jim woke with a groan. His head was throbbing and where ever he was sleeping it was cold and hard. With a bit of effort he opened his eyes and panic as he saw nothing. 'I'm BLIND' he thought wildly for a second but as the night before' events came rushing back to him he realized he wasn't blind his eyes where covered with something and by the sounds of it he was on a boat. He could hear someone yelling about the rigging. He summed up that he wasn't that far below deck. Now that's where now why he was here? He racked his brain for the answer and remembered that cold hiss voice talking to him. He suddenly wanted help more then ever in his whole life. He shivered as he though of who the voice belonged to. but how was he here... he died, floating away in space ...it couldn't be... it had to be someone else . Just then the door slammed open. Jim heard someone with many legs walk over to him. They stopped in front of him. 'please let it be some one else' Jim pleaded to himself "Sssleep well cabin boy?" a voice above him hissed as Jim was lifted off the floor by his shirt.  
  
"so the pirates escaped jail" Sarah repeated trying to stay calm. Amy nodded "so it could have been them" "or Silver" Dilbert added." not that many people to look for" he said trying to cheer up Sarah. Amelia looked down at her feet "amy?" dilbert asked worringly "there is one more.... Sarah did Jim ever tell you about someone called 'Scroop'?" Sarah thought for a moment "yes...a spider like thing that tried to kill him." "but Jim killed him" Dilbert said. Amy looked at him with a sad look in her eye as a tear slide down her face "no" she said in a low voice "as he was floating away he was picked up by another pirate ship. I should of told you but Jim was so happy. He would of died in fright of the news" Amy wiped away her tears as Sarah looked down at the floor "you did what you thought was best Amy its not your fault" Sarah said in a voice barely audible. "the main thing is how are we gonna find him?" Amy looked away. "Amelia?" Dilbert questioned "I don't how dilbert. I just don't know" she whispered to the window as she let the tears flow.  
  
Jim was lifted high enough into the air so he could smell the things breath. 'yup its him' Jim thought sadly as he remembered the stench from 2 years past. "misss me" the creature asked as he hurled Jim across the room. Jim gasped as the wind was pushed out of him when he hit the wall followed by a load crack like bones breaking. He tried to call out but his gag muffled any noise he made. Scroop walked slowly across the room. "we're gonna have sssome fun before you die" he paused before pulling his face down towards Jim "if... I let you die" he hiss in a voice that send shivers down Jims spine before he a swing of a claw knocked him out again 


	3. Silvers discovery

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 3--- Jim awoke with pain running through his entire body. He felt like his body would burst apart any moment now. His side felt sore, he knew something was broken. He open his eye and realized that the blindfold had been removed but his gag was still present. He was still below deck some where. That's when he notice why he felt torn apart. He was tied to a beds posts. The ropes where pulled so tight He couldn't even move an inch. He could see the blood coming his wrist every time he struggled. He had just closed his eyes at the pain, hoping that this was all a bad dream when a harsh chuckle from the other side of the room made him open his eyes in horror  
  
Silver heaved himself into the barstool with a great huff. He wasn't having a good day, he was all bundled up so no one would recognize him and it had been raining. He hadn't had a good sleep for almost a month now to. He also had his mind on other things. He missed having Mophy around, he missed being a cook, he missed the pirate life as well, but most of all he missed Jim. He chuckled at the thought of what Jimbo would be doing now, most probably being in trouble of some sort. He stop and scolded himself for a moment 'stop thinking of the past' he told himself with a sigh 'Jim got his own life and it doesn't involve you in it' he turned to the barkeeper "oy is there any services here or wot?" he growled. The barkeeper turn around and made Silvers eyes open wide "Hands?" the twisted female stared at him "silver? Is it really you" Hands hopped up onto the bar. Hands was partially that. Hands, arms and a head. "haven't seen you for ages mate, u escape from the slamma to ey?" she queried bobbing up and down. Silver shook his head with a smile "never got caught, been a runnin for da last two years" "good for ya ey, so that's half the gang 'ere den" Silver blinked "who else is 'ere?" Hands thought for a sec "actually apart from thou who died at Flints trove we're all here, even Scroops" Silver froze for a second then put on his pirate act again "Scroops ey? I thought he died when that kid through him over board" Silver chuckled "same ere mate, but the 'devils right hand' picked him up and brought him back to port. Talk about ya blooming luck ey?" hands laughed "any way, that kid ya was just yakkin about, Scroops got him back on the ship." Silvers eyes widen with shock but luckily Hands was picking him up a beer "What?" silver replied "when he get that kid" "tree days ago I think, boy I would hate to be in his shoes hey?" she laugh as she gave him his beer then look at the clock on the wall "oy oozy? Closing time" she yell at the bouncer before she turned back to silver "so" silver said trying to not show any concern "what's he gonna do to the kid" Hand grinned "dunno but you know them folk ey, nice and slow, nice and very slow" she jumped away to get a rag "Say silver how about coming back to the ship with me ey? Just like old times?" she yelled to him. Silver sat deep in thought. Jimbo was about that ship, who knows what those folk would do to him. Heck if he's not died already "yeah, yeah don't seem like a bad idea" he hollered back to the wretched female. "for jims sake" he muttered under his breath.  
  
Sarah sat by the window looking outside, not moving an inch 'three day Jim, it been three days' she thought as tears slide silently down her face. "Sarah?" Sarah turned in fright but it was only Dilbert "oh Dilbert" she cried "where is he, what's happening to him, WILL I EVER EVEN SEE HIM AGAIN?" she cried as Dilbert put his arms around her in comfort. "now now Sarah" he whispered after while "Amy will find him, don't you worry" he look back down at her to find she was asleep. He gave a small smile 'that's what two sleepless night do to you' he thought as he look out at the sunset. He didn't want to admit it but even he was losing hope even with the news that Amy had given him. "all the pirates of the crew are out of the jails and such, they would be in the same area having a reunion I suppose" she said, sad that that was all the news she had. Dilbert and Amelia had put the wedding on hold till they found Jim. Dilbert sighed as he looked over to his fiancée, she had fallen asleep while working on a map of some sort, as he got near he saw some of the planets have been scribbled out. He smiled a sad smile when he realize that those where the planets they already checked. Amy was willing to check every planet looking for Jim. As he look at the list of were they where going next he only hoped that Jim was on one of those planets  
  
"like a bug in a web, ey, cabin boy" Scroop chuckled at the glare he got from Jim. He took step forward making Jim struggle against his binds while still glaring at the spider. This made Scroop chuckle again "now cabin boy. Your only hurting yourself more" Jim realize that it was true. Scroop smiled as he saw tears forming in the teens eyes. Scroop keep walking till he was at the base of the bed "better get Comfortable cabin boy" he hissed. Jims eyes widen as Scroop move towards him 


	4. rescue

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 4--- Silver followed Hands down the dark, dirty backstreets, thinking about Jim and what shape he might be in. 'Hold on Jimbo' he thought as he rushed to keep up with hands. For a midget she moved pretty fast. After a while of jogging (or hopping in hands's case) she slowed down as they moved along a fleet of ships. "leg slowin ya down ey mate" she chuckled. Silver scowled at her "how much longer twerp" he snarled. Hands grind up at him "just like old times, yer still got that old attitude as well" she stopped in front of a pretty stingy looking boat. "her she is, not perfect but it's home" she hopped aboard with silver following slowly behind "Oy you bunch of misfits look who decided to join the party" she squealed. The others look up from their various activities "silver?... is that you" yelled onus, the look out "yup, all me down to the leg, arm and eye" he hollered back up to him. With that came a series of greeting and well wishes (and a few dirty looks) "well silver, how about a few rounds like the old day?" a crew member who he didn't recognize asked. Silver shook his head "nah maybe later, now where's Scroop? I hear that he's still kicking and I wanna chat with him?" a couple of crew members laughed "he's down with his new mate, he told no one to disturb him" some one in the back yell. 'I might be to late' Silver panicked as he tried to stay calm "come on, he wouldn't mind me and he might let me help a bit, as you all know it's the boys fault why we have no treasure" "true" said another person he didn't recognize "anyway, he's in the captains quarters" silver smirked "thanks mate, I owe ya one" as he walked off trying to look calm and to take his time hobbling to the stairs.  
  
Scroop stood above Jim, enjoying watching the fear rise up from him, Scroop got lower and started cutting the boy's shirt away from his body. Scroop happily watch the boy's eyes widen with horror. "I told you before, cabin boysss need to mind their own business, now look at ya, yer wouldn't be in thisss messs now" he pulled the top away from Jim 'This can't be happening' Jim screamed in his mind as he struggled against the ropes binding him and struggling to hold back tears. The ropes cut themselves into Jim deeper and deeper. Jim shivered as something cold and wet slide over his chest. "you tassste good" Scroop hissed giving Jim another lick "but you'll tassste better when your bleeding" with that he drew a knife and slashed it across Jims chest. Jim scream with agony into his gag. Scroop licked up some of the blood as Jim started to slip away into the dark places in his mind. Before he lost all sense of being he felt Scroop remove his gag and slide his tough into his mouth. Then a blast of light and pain filled the room, then nothing at all  
  
Silver was a bit lost on the ship. "I gotta find Jimbo quick before they realize what's really going on" he muttered to himself, he couldn't find which room Jim was in. 'damm these old boat' he thought Just then he heard a sound like a muffled yell, and just his luck it came from the end of the hall. Silver ran as fast as he could to the end of the hall, charged up his laser cannon, and slammed open the door. This room was dirtier than the rest put together with a rather rotten bed in a corner. He could see Scroop on top of Jim, but couldn't see what he was doing. As the spider looked up from Jim Silver saw blood around his mouth. With not another thought he aimed his cannon and shot the spider clear thou the wall. He ran over to Jim and was hurt at what he saw. Jim was pretty badly bruised up, and with his top off a few broken ribs could be seen, not to mention the deep slash across his chest. The boy was breathing but was unconscious. "boys been at war" silver said to no one as he saw how deeply embedded the ropes were as he cut them. With that done he took off his coat. And in one movement he wrapped the boy up and lifted him off the bed. A sharp gasp came from the boy as if to prove his pain "hold on lad" he whispered to the buddle in his arms as he ran for the long boats "just hold on"  
  
Amelia ran into the room to tell everyone the news "the pirates have been spotted on a planet about 5 hours from here" Sarah and Dilbert jump straight to their feet "what are you waiting for" Sarah cried "you should be out on that ship looking for him" Amy smiled "I think that you to might like to come along, but you obviously don't so..." she replied as she turn to walk away "NOO" yelled both of them as they chased after her. Sarah grab a coat and was first out the door. 


	5. The road to recovery

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 5--- A small groan is what got silvers full attention. He had been watching over the kid for about a 12 hours straight waiting for signs of recovery. Silver put down his bowl and walked over to the bed. Jim groaned again this on a bit softer then the other. His eyes flickered open for a moment. "come on lad wake up" Silver urged "wake up Jimbo" the boys eyes flickered again then slowly opened. Jim groaned again. He hadn't been is so much pain before but he was healing a bit, he could feel it. He turned his head with a great effort to see who the voice belonged to. "Silver" Jim whispered due to the fact his throat was burning away. Silver smiled "well lad, you've finally decided to come around ey?" Jims eyes gave the room a quick scanning "where..."he began before stopping with a short groan of pain. Silver understood anyway "we're at my place on the other side of the planet, and no one else is here." He replied. Jim tried to sit up back fell back with a slight whimper. Silver looked the boy over with concern "now Jimbo, your in a bad way. Ye'll have to wait till those bones heal up before you can move around" he reached over to the table and grabbed a cup "here" he said holding it to Jims lips. Jim flinched at the cup but then drank the liquid quickly. 'boys been through more hell than any one can think of' Silver thought sadly. After the drink Jim appeared to fall asleep again, so Silver left the room with a sigh 'at lease he's alive and has some sense left' he thought sadly as he finish cutting up some food the sat down for a nap himself. After a while a noise behind cause him to wake up and look around. His eyes widen at the site before him.  
  
"We shall be arriving on the moon 'Aeronus' in a short while, gather your things and be ready for landing in 10 minutes" Amelia ordered every one on her ship. While at the wheel she stole a look over Sarah and smiled. Sarah looked as happy as could be staring out onto the planet, but whether it was from the thrill of sailing or the search for her son Amy did not know. Amy stared out onto the planet before them. "hang on Jim" she whispered "we're nearly there." Dilbert, having sharp hearing, heard from the other side of the ship smiled at these words. 'even thou she's playing tough, hard captain, she'll risk her life for a friend.' He thought with a smile, looking out with her at the planet hoping that they weren't to late. Not only for jims sake but for Sarah's and Amelia's as well.  
  
"Jimbo" Silver asked in shock staring at the figure in the doorway. Jim stood against the door frame holding on so he wouldn't fall over. He was gripping the wall so tight his knuckles stood out white. Plus it didn't help not having food for four days either. "Jim, you should be in bed" silver scolded the teen as he swayed in the doorway "I cant" he answered finally, the words an obviate effort. Silver raised his eyebrows. What could be this important to make this fella hurt himself more. "Jim, your hurt and theres pirates after yer. I cant let you go" Jim's eyes looked towards the door "my mum..." he said weakly, losing energy fast. Silver caught on quick "NO Jim. I'll send word to your mother to let her know yer alright, but you are not leaving this room, let alone the bed" as he walked over and caught the boy from falling over. Jim tried to yank himself away befor looking at silver with eyes filled with fear "let me go silver" he said in a shaky voice. Silver looked down in concern, something had happened to the boy, some thing that's screwing with his mind. "Jim..."he started but was cut off with a angry attack. "I said let me GO" Jim yelled, struggling against silvers grip, tears running down his face. Silver released Jim from his grip and took a step back in surprise. Jim stood there for a second, looking at silver with eyes filled with hate, fear and sorrow, before his energy left him and he collapsed to the floor. "oh lad" silver groaned as he picked him up "what did they do to yer?"  
  
Scroop was on a new ship with half of the crew. They decided that the old boat wasn't a safe hide out any more thanks to silver. 'Sssilver' Scroop hissed in his mind. Not only did he blast a hole in the ship and run off with that brat, but he had blown one of Scroops legs clean off. Luckily for Scroop his legs grow back quickly, so for now the wound was healed. Scroop snarled out loud at the thought of silver. He stared at the crew behind him, another piece of luck was that this portion of the crew hated Silver as much as he dose, but for their own reasons. They watch from afar as the left over crew was arrested and hurled down to the police station. Scroop was thinking about Jim and all the trouble he caused, but boy was he gonna make the boy pay for all that. Scroop chuckled at the look of horror he remembered in the boys eyes, 'that boy aint gonna have that look for long' Scroop chuckled wringing his claws together, as if he was strangling some one.  
  
After hours of questioning Amelia returned to Sarah and Dilbert. "well" she sighed "Jim was about the ship with Scroop but he was taken away. And half the crews gone in hiding" she sat down in a chair with a loud slump. "who took him away?" Dilbert asked trying to stay calm for Sarah's sake. Amy sighed again "I don't know, but from what the crew told me, it cant be anyone good".********************************************************************** **************************************************************** remember that is part of the crew is loyal to silver, so to them he's the ultimate baddy. 


	6. reunion

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 6--- over the last two days Jim had gotten healthier and could move around the house fine but silver still refuse to let him leave. He could see the boy was still weakened and too much stress of talk and moving made him collapse sometimes. Jim still wouldn't talk about what happened on the ship. His eyes would widen with fear at the mention of that subject. The other day Silver found Jim huddle in the corner, shaking with fright. He saw that a spider had dropped on the lamp and made a shadow over one side of the room. Silver needed to get word to jims mum quick but he couldn't leave Jim alone. You only had to touch him and he'll lose it either collapsing, attacking or struggle to escape the grasp with the same look of horror in his eyes. Silver sighed. He felt so hopeless not being able to help Jim get home. Just then he heard the door knock, he turned to see how Jim would react but he was still asleep. Even in his sleep he was tormented, you could see it in the was he twisted and whimpered in his sleep, trying to escape from some type of horror in his mind. Silver sighed again, armed his gun, then turned to answer the door  
  
Amelia knock on the door again. "this is hopeless Dilbert" Sarah whispered to the canine beside her, Dilbert frowned "now, now Sarah" he replied quietly "no harm can come from asking a few people if they've seen Jim" this made Sarah smile a bit as she remembered the last house they asked, the owner chased the halfway down the street. A sudden unlocking made Sarah and Dilbert jump, then as the door open they saw a large man all covered up holding a gun in front of him. "Good day sir" Amelia said firmly, missing the look of recognizance in the mans eyes "we're looking for a young chap that has gone astride and we...." "captain" the man cried looking around "Silver" she asked, looking shocked at the moment, then with a growl she pulled at her gun. "no need for that Capt., no need" he cried putting his own gun down "the young one is inside. Had it pretty ruff on that ship" Amelia looked shock for a moment then put her gun away. "Jims ok?" Sarah cried happily "shhhhh" Silver harshly whispered looking around "come in, come in, don't stay out there" he ushered them in the lock the door behind them. He turned around with a sigh "been want to call or something to tell yer, but with them pirates about and poor Jimbo..." "what's wrong with Jim?" Dilbert queried. Silver sighed again "yer better sit down" as all of them sat at the table he stole a look to Jim "he's pretty beaten up. Bruises, cuts, broken ribs but there something much worse has happened" he looked down at his feet "what?" Sarah asked cautiously "something happened on that ship. Something real bad. He's afraid of being touched, being locked up alone, he cant sleep properly, let alone eat properly without flinching every time he puts something near his mouth." He sighed again "I know it had something to do with Scroop because he nearly dies at a sight of a spider." The old pirate rubbed his tired eyes before look up at everyone. Sarah was crying silent tears, Dilbert had his face in his hands and Amelia sat like a true leader trying to hide her emotions. "have you tried to fin out what happened?" she asked "ya" Silver said in a hollow voice "the look in his eyes if you even come close to the subject." Silver shook his head, haunted by the look in Jims eye "they're like...they like" Silver tried to find the word "where is he now?" asked Dilbert. Silver pointed to the bed room, as they all stood up to go in silver stopped them "not whishing to be rude, but I think one at time would be best for the lad" he told them quietly as they watch Jim groan and turn his head in his sleep. They all nodded and stood aside so Sarah could go see her son.  
  
Sarah sat on the edge of the bed looking in shock at her son. He was indeed in a bad way, he also tensed up as she sat near him. 'my poor boy' she thought as she placed a hand on he's cheek. Suddenly his eyes opened and he yelped. He sat up and push her off of the bed and push himself deep in to the corner on the bed, the fearful look in his eyes clearly evident. Sarah gasped as she looked at him cowering with his face hidden. "Jim?" she cried out. She went to put her arms around him, but all that did was send the boy into a tighter cowering position. "Sarah" Amy yelled "he thinks your attacking him" "wait till he's calm" Dilbert called. Sarah looked at them then sat of the floor with a defeated look in her eyes. It took Jim quiet a while to calm down and look at his 'attacker'. "mum?" he asked, not believing his eyes. Sarah smiled and push herself off the floor and back onto the bed. Jim wrapped his arms around her tears sliding onto her dress "shhhhh kiddo, it's ok, everything will be alright" she whispered, smiling as silver, Amy and Dilbert came in closer. For the first time in a while he felt fully safe. Meanwhile, outside those yellow eyes narrowed evilly. More plans forming in his head 


	7. back again

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 7--- Two days later Jim was almost fully recovered, he was still a bit jumpy and still wouldn't talk about what happened on the ship, but none the less getting better. He was also a lot happier at the thought of going home the next day. What was even better was that Silver was coming as well. All yesterday Jim was talking about where he was going to take Silver and what to show him. No one could shut him up, so they bombarded him with pillows and started a full on pillow war. Sarah was the only survivor of that battle. "parents-1, pirate, captains and nerd- 0" she cried doing a victory dance. "I'm no nerd" Dilbert whined causing every one to throw pillows at him. Jim hopped of the bed, bring his mind back to today as he watch Silver pack up his tools. Or at less try to with morph grabbing them and flying away. This caused everyone to play a game of chasey. By the time they packed up everything it was pretty late. Jim smiled as he walk to his room, his troubles where over. As he shut the door behind him. "fanccccy meeting you here, cabin boy" came a hiss above Jim that caused him to freeze with terror as he watched the spider-pirate climb down the wall towards him.  
  
"So, yer marring the captain ey?" Silver chuckled to Dilbert "luckily she choose yer ey? You should see all the courtiers she's had." Amelia blushed as that grin formed on Dilbert's face "do tell me more stories on what my dear wife did before I came along" Silver opened his mouth but Amy pounced on him, hands over his mouth "one word silver..." she jokingly threatened. "my dear Capt" he smirked knowingly "what's there to tell that has you so wound up?" Amy was about to answer when a strange look came across her face. "can anyone smell that?" she asked. They all went quiet and sniffed "it smell like blood" Dilbert said slowly "but no one in here is..." a look of horror crossed over their face, and the silence was shattered but a gunshot in Jims room  
  
"we didn't get to finish our buisssssnessss back on the ship, now did we cabin by" Scroop hissed softly, advancing on the shivering teen. He love the look in this boy's eyes. Opened up, giving his emotions away, like the fear he saw now. Scroop stopped moving for a moment to watch Jim. Jim kept backing away until he hit the table. keeping his eyes on the spider he reached his hand back to grab his gun. Just as his fingers found their target and grabbed hold, the spider lunged at him, tossing him to the floor. A deep cut appeared on Jim forehead as he tried to fend the freak off of him, when he almost gave up he pulled out the gun and shot at the spider. The bullet found a mark in its shoulder. Scroop fell down while Jim jumped up and ran from the room. The spider sat up and pulled out a whistle "sssshowtime" he hissed as he blew on the signal for the attack to begin  
  
Jim raced out of the room and straight into Silver just as Scroop blew the whistle. "Jimbo what in the devils..."he started before Jim cut him off with a hurried "we've got to go NOW". "why?" questioned Dilbert just as about 8 pirates jumped thru windows and another 6 thru the door. "dose that answer you question" Jim yelled as they ran up the stairs. Amy and Jim shot at the pirate as they ran across the landing. Just as they seemed to be winning pirates crashed thru the windows and straight into Jim and everyone else, knocking them all unconscious. Jim was the last one to fade away, conscious long enough to hear Scroop evil hiss above him "Tie them up, them bring them on board. We'll have some fun tonight. 


	8. Strong hold

Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 8---Jim was still unconscious when the others awoke to find themselves in the stronghold of a boat. Their hands and legs where bound together but no blindfolds and Jim was the only one with a gag. "where are we?" Sarah asked. "in a ships stronghold" replied Dilbert. Sarah glared at Dilbert "I can see that you idiot. Where are we going?" Dilbert looked startled for a moment before answering "how should I know? And there's no need to get bitchy I was just answering you question you stu..." "shut up both of you! Do yer want to wake Jimbo up or something?" Silver snarled as Jim groaned slightly, shifting his position. They all looked over but he just sighed and continue sleeping. "that was close" Amelia gasped. "Yeah" Silver add wearily. "what in flints mind are these pirates thinking? What will they do to Jim?" Dilbert asked Silver anxiously. Silver sighed "well, they're probably thinking of killing us. But I'm not sure on what they want from Jim." "how come jims the only one with a gag?" Amelia asked studying the unconscious boy. Dilbert was about to say his theory when at that moment Jim began to stir. They all watch as Jim's eyes fluttered open.  
  
Jim could hear voices but couldn't latch onto what they where saying. He felt sharp pain in his side when he tried to move. The collision with the pirates last night must of re-broken his ribs. He tried to take a deep breath but it was mostly blocked by his gag. He slowly opened his eyes to see everyone watching him. That was the first thing he notice, the second was that only he had a gag. He turned away from the other so they couldn't see the fear on his face. He knew why only he had a gag. Scroop was going to come and get him. He shivered at the thought of what had happened last time. Now that everyone was tied up no one was going to help him next time. "JIM" yelled Amy "LISTEN TO ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU." Jim turn his head further away. Only silver didn't try to get his attention as he was deep in thought. 'why wont Jim look at us?' he wondered. then he remembered the fear in his eyes. That's what it had to be. But what had Scroop done to the boy to make him so afraid? If only Jim could tell them what happened. struck with an idea he whispered instruction to morph, whom had been bobbing on his shoulder. With a quick chirp he flew over to Jim and in one quick moment, pulled of his gag. Just as Silver thought Jim looked up in fright. Sarah gasped as she saw the look in jims eyes. Full of fear and helplessness almost pleading for help. "relax Jimbo, it's just us" Silver said in a calming voice hoping to bring the kid down. Jim was everything but calm at the moment. His eyes where sad to look into as they darted around the room, his breath came in short gasps like someone choking, his body was shivering and sweating at the same time. It was like Jim was a totally different person. "Jim" Silver said in the same soothing voice "we need you to calm down and tell us what happened last time you where here" jim looked at silver with those hollow eyes. He closed his eyes and as they watch his breathing slowly went back to normal. He opened his eyes again, they could see the real jim struggling to resurface from behind those frightful eyes "good jim" Dilbert encouraged "just calm down. No one can get anything done that way" Jim took one more deep breath and was fully calm. "now Jim, tell us what happened" Sarah said gently.  
  
Jim closed his eye "when he brought me here first of all I was tied up somewhere, probably the powder room. He throw me across the room, that was what probably broke my ribs. He said he was gonna have fun before I die... if he lets me die he said" Jim paused, he didn't want to continue "Jim" he heard some one whisper to him but he didn't look up, he could feel tears building up. "when I woke up I was tied up again on a bed when came in. he said it was my fault I was in this mess...he... cut me with his knife and I fade away" Jim said, purposely leaving out parts of the story. Just then a hiss filled the room thou the door was still shut. "you left parts of our sssstorey out cabin boy." The frighten Jim re-emerged looking more scared then ever. They all looked around the room but couldn't see the spider psycho anywhere. His voice seemed to be coming from around them "you missssed out the bit of me cutting away your top, your teary eyesss, your useless struggling and not to mention our little kissss now cabin boy" everyone seemed shocked at those words, but silver was more shocked on the movement of the voice. It seemed to be coming from behind the walls end was moving slowly towards... "you're a freak" jim yelled "why the hell are you doing this" scroop chuckled "you should know the answer, I told you befor you slipped away......" "JIMBO" silver yelled but it was to late. A trap door opened behind Jim, and spider like arms sarounded him "you taste good" he hiss in jims ear before he pulled him into the darkness behind him with yells from family and friends called out to him 


	9. planning

FINALLY. FINALLY. FINALLY I'VE UPDATED THIS FIC (happy dance) NOW REVIEW ME. NOW!  
  
Ok my very first fic on the net (and not to mention my first try altogether at one) I don't own treasure planet or any of it characters or merchandise ***Scroop kidnaps Jim for revenge, but what dose he do to him? who will save him?***  
  
---Scroops Revenge---chapter 9--- everyone went silent as the trap door slammed shut. No one even moved excepted for morph, who flew full pelt into the door. That did nothing except make him explode. They just sat there listening to jims' screams and yells disappear into silence as well. "well" Amelia stated, trying to pull everyone together. "at least we know what's wrong with Jim. Now all we have to do I figure out what to do now." "that's a no brainer" Dilbert snorted. "we have to help Jim." Everyone looked at Dilbert. "we know that, but how?" sarah asked hauntingly. "well I...we could...umm...how..." For once in him life Delbert couldn't find an answer to a question. "I can fix that" everyone turned to silver "morph come here" he called to the reforming pink blob. Morph pulled himself together and flew slowly over to the cyborg. "morphy, can you turn into a knife or some thing sharp to cut these ropes? Or cant you" he asked the blob. "he's a morph? Cant he turn anyway?" Sarah asked, silver shook his head "not the young ones like morphy here. Even some elders cant do it." Morph sat still thinking of the shape he needed. Then it begun, first he was a dog, then a lamp, then a book, then a spoon and many other shapes before he transformed into a Swiss army knife. Everyone cheered for morph's accomplishment as he set to work on cutting Amelia's ropes. When they where all free they pushed open the trap door and slowly crept down it. Silver went ahead due to the fact that he was the only one with a weapon. Little did they know of the horrors that faced them.  
  
Jim struggled against the spider that held him as he was dragged down the hall way. But no matter what he yell or how much he struggled he couldn't escape or make the creature release him.. finally the creature stopped In front of a room. He opened the door and thrown Jim inside. "sssstay here for now cabin boy. But don't worry, I'll come back for you soon enough" he hissed evilly at jim befor slamming the door. Jim sat in the dark for 10 minuets until his eyes adjusted. He was trying to keep himself calm but in these circumstances, it was extremely hard. Somehow he made his way over to the wall slowly creeping around. Trying to find something to cut his bounds. He succeeded in finding a broken bottle. After he cut his bounds he waiting with the bottle in hand, waiting for Scroop to appear. He was so deep in thought he jumped when the door open. He looked over to the door and stared at the figure in the doorway.......  
  
BOMB BOMB BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM What will happen next? No new chapter unlease I get 4 reviews at least. 


	10. wow

wow, what can I say people.

I disappear 3 years ago, I totally forgot I had an account on here till I search for a story I used to read, and I find **PEOPLE ARE STILL REVIEWING ME **

super huge happy dance

Since I do have these fans lying around, I guess I better start finishing these stories ey? Just letting you know, I will start with 'Love Struck Down' then, (_or at the same time_), I will do LXG ending part two or whatever called it, I better give it a name :P

Anyway, for everyone who has waited the last 3 years, **I'M BACK AND BETTER THEN EVER BABY**!!!! (and so will the storys soon :P)


End file.
